1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for improving social interactions in online games, and more particularly, methods, computer programs, and systems for providing play areas to online communities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Some online games, such as online poker, fantasy games, online chess, etc., may have millions of players playing the game simultaneously, although the players may be organized in groups that play in playing areas (e.g., a poker table) that host a limited number of players at a time. Online game operators, also referred to as social game operators, harness the power of online social networks to design games that allow players to interact with their friends within the games.
In some online poker games, users can play with their friends by going to an online poker game and selecting to play in the same table as one or more friends. However, there is no way to restrict the players that may access the poker table. This means that online poker players may have to play with any type of poker player at all times.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.